Athena Asamiya
"Mestre, você pode me ver?, Estou lutando como uma deusa."- Athena Asamiya Athena Asamiya é uma das personagens do RPG Fighters of Destiny, sendo um das personagens mais antigas do RPG, tendo feito algumas aparições em muitas sagas, apesar de não ser tão participativa quanto Shingo. Athena Asamiya é uma personagem original do jogo Psycho Soldier e uma descendente da princesa Athena do jogo Athena. Mais tarde, ela aparece em The King of Fighters e tem aparecido a cada edição do jogo. Ela também teve o seu próprio jogo de RPG Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life em 1999 lançado somente no Japão para PlayStation da Sony. Ela é também é conhecida por mudar sua roupa e estilo do cabelo para praticamente todos os jogos KOF. Athena é feita por Sakura Asamiya. História. Athena é uma colegial no Japão. Ela se uniu com seu amigo, Sie Kensou, para lutar em nome da justiça. Em Psycho Soldiers, foi um dos heróis "de luz" que defendia o mundo das forças Shiguma. Seus poderes psíquicos são considerados especiais por herdar este dom de sua família. Como. tal, ela é muitas vezes referida como a Athena ressuscitada, que é dotado de poderes especiais. Ela também é uma estudante de Kenpo do professor Chin Gentsai. Ela passou a maior parte de sua vida isolado nas montanhas da China. Sua equipe participa em torneios como forma de treinamento e para salvar a população de uma aparente ameaça futura ou de um possível retorno de Shiguma. Outras vezes, eles entram para interromper todas as forças do mal. Na terceira edição do torneio The King of Fighters, Chin parece perturbado com a energia poderosa e não queria que seus alunos a se envolvessem com ela. No entanto, eles os surpreenderam por redobrar o entusiasmo para o evento, ganhando assim a permissão de participar do torneio. Seu sucesso no torneio é mostrado no ano seguinte, onde recebem uma montanha de cartas de fãs. Athena, em especial, tem um impulso por popularidade e fama. No entanto, Chin rejeita a sua proposta de introduzi-lo na quarta edição do torneio The King of Fighters, já que ele não quer que seus alunos se esqueçam do seu real objetivo. Determinado a mudar a sua mente, Athena apresenta-se uma carta de uma jovem chamada Kaoru Watabe. O conteúdo da carta em tese tem como objetivo de fazer com que as pessoas façam coisas melhores, que é essencialmente uma forma de salvar vidas. Convencidos de que seus alunos estão melhorando, Chin lhes permite entrar mais uma vez no torneio.o Psycho Soldiers encontram Kaoru, que agora viaja com eles para a maioria de seus compromissos. Golpes. Unique. Visão Psíquica: '''Athena pode usar seus poderes psíquicos para ampliar sua visão. '''Fator Psíquico: '''Athena pode usar seus poderes psíquicos para ampliar sua defesa e ataque. '''Special Moves. * Psycho Ball Attack: '''Uma esfera de energia psíquica, pode ser feita no ar. * '''Psycho Sword: '''Um antiaéreo, de 2 hits. * '''Phoenix Arrow: '''Athena vira uma esfera e vai na direção do oponente,ao pousar ela da uma rasteira. * '''Psycho Reflector: '''Athena levanta seu braço esquerdo e abaixa o direito,criando um reflector de magia em forma de esfera oval. * '''New Psycho Reflector: '''Athena levanta os braços e então aponta os para o seu oponente,criando um enorme reflector em forma de esfera. * '''Psycho Teleport: '''Athena se teleporta passando pelo oponente. * '''Psycho Shoot: Athena lança uma esfera psíquica rosa, que ao acertar o oponente, o joga para cima * Super Psychic Throw: '''Athena encosta sua mão no oponente e aponta para cima, fazendo com que o poder psíquico de Athena jogue o oponente para cima,deixando o vulnerável a ataques aéreos '''Desperation Moves. * Phoenix Fang Arrow: '''Athena manda vários Phoenix Arrow de uma vez só. * '''Shining Crystal Bit: '''Athena é coberta por duas esferas de energia psíquica. * '''Crystal Shoot: '''Athena concentra as esferas psíquicas na ponta do dedo e lança contra o oponente. * '''Super Phoenix Infinity: Athena reveste seu corpo de energia psíquica, enquanto pula, tomando forma de uma fênix, então ela voa na direção do oponente criando uma explosão psíquica. Psychic 10: '''Athena bate no oponente enquanto troca de roupa psiquicamente, roupas de torneios anteriores. * '''Sailor Finish: Athena troca de roupa psiquicamente para seu traje de colegial sērā fuku e finaliza dando um golpe de mãos juntas e abertas. * Psycho Sword Finish: Athena troca de roupa psiquicamente para seu traje de praia e finaliza dando um Psycho Sword no oponente. * Fire Sword Finish: Athena troca de roupa psiquicamente para uma armadura de ouro,então ela finaliza dando um golpe de espada que queima o oponente. * Healing Athena: '''Athena troca de roupa psiquicamente para seu traje de colegial sērā fuku, dando um golpe de mãos juntas e abertas, então troca para seu traje de praia, dando um Psycho Sword no oponente, então troca de roupa psiquicamente para uma armadura de ouro, então ela finaliza dando um golpe de espada que queima o oponente, então, por ultimo, muda seu traje para um angelical, começa a rogar e regenera suas feridas. * '''Kiss! Psycho Bomber: '''Athena troca de roupa psiquicamente para seu traje de colegial sērā fuku, dando um golpe de mãos juntas e abertas, então troca para seu traje de praia, dando um Psycho Sword no oponente,então troca de roupa psiquicamente para uma armadura de ouro,então ela finaliza dando um golpe de espada que queima o oponente, então, por ultimo, reaparece com suas duas amigas, Maria e Asuka, usando roupas de Líder de torcida, então as três juntas mandam um projétil em forma de coração no oponente. '''Neo MAX. * Psycho Medley 13: É quase o Psychic 10, porém o que muda, é que todos os seus modelos, ficam golpeando o oponente no ar, cada modelo dela, passando para um lado e para o outro, até que quando todas as versões fazem seus golpes, Athena aparece em cima e 3 garotas de cada lado com armadura roxa, cada uma possuía uma arma: Marreta, arco e flecha, bola acorrentada, cajado, porrete e espada flamejante. Todas essas se tornam esferas rosas brilhantes, Athena aponta para baixo, lançando essas esferas para baixo, logo depois se teleporta para o chão. Clímax Move. * Athena Explosion: '''Athena manda um Psycho Sword, depois joga o oponente com um chute com as pernas juntas para o chão, então faz uma enorme esfera psíquica e atira no oponente que faz uma enorme explosão psíquica. '''Habilidades. * Cantora: Athena possui um grande talento musical, podendo encantar multidões com sua voz. * Psíquica: Athena possui incríveis poderes psíquicos, dando ela inúmeras habilidades. Aparições no RPG. * Nobunaga's Ambition: Lord of Darkness. * Rival Schools. * The King of Fighters: Tales of Ash. * The King of Fighters: Another Day. Fighters of Destiny Rising * Jonathan vs Za Warudo Aparições em histórias. * Strider Chronicles. * Persona:Dominated Mind * Just Believe In Myself Curiosidades. * O persona de sua filha, Seiko, representa a proteção dela por sua filha. * Seu futuro pode ser considerado como totalmente oposto ao de sua contraparte de outro universo, Athena Hyelow. * Seu apelido oficial é o "ídolo Força Psíquica" (The Psychic-Powered Idol). * No manual do jogo "Psycho Soldiers" do NES, Athena é a reencarnação da deusa Atena (Mitologia Grega) e era Kensou seu guardião protetor, que detém o poder do dragão, ou seja, ela é descendente de uma deusa. (ambos têm personalidades completamente diferentes.); * Athena Asamiya também é conhecida por ser o primeiro Mascote da SNK, desde a sua aparição no jogo "Psycho Soldier" até 1991, onde foi substituída por Terry Bogard. Galeria. Athena quando jovem.jpg Athena com roupas clássicas.jpg Athena asamiya .png Adult Athena.jpg Athena Psycho Ball.gif Athena Evolutions.png|Athena Asamiya do 94 ao XIV Categoria:The King of Fighters Categoria:Terra 190797 Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Categoria:Humano Categoria:Ranking B